theelementalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Allan (Grey)
Basic Zak Allan is the main protagonist of the Elemental series. He is the Elemental of Wind and later the Canine Animator. Zak is the brains of the team, excelling in technology (matched only by Sara Micheals) and particularly history, having an almost photographic memory. In the beginning of the series Zak is a new student at Odessa High School, not knowing anyone. Is almost physically incapable of talking to most girls, which is what sparks his immediate friendship with Jessica Noel (Blue), because he found he had no trouble talking to her. Zak takes being part of the team very seriously, often being a stick in the mud to everyone else because "they have a job to do." Towards the end, finds a lasting relationship with Selena Berry. Physical Description Zak is extremely tall and wiry, causing people to treat him even more strangly. "Im not what people typically expect in a nerd...". Dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Typically wears huge glasses that make his eyes look bug-like. Big feet and hands, all around a physically awkward guy, until he starts fighting. Typically wears Grey clothing, ironically giving him his nickname before he becomes an Elemental. Powers and Abilities Zak is the Elemental of Wind, giving him control over all things having to do with air. Starting off, and for quite awhile, the only thing Zak can do is create huge gusts to blow enemies (and sometimes friends) away, although he eventually refines his ability, allowing him to create breezes tiny enough to knock a pen out of someone's hand. He eventually learns how to create gusts strong enough to support him, allowing flight, noted by Seth Micheals to be "the only time Grey looked anything close to graceful." He later learns the mythical "Tornado Spin" allowing him to create a mobile tornado that he can sit in the middle of. Can jump extremely far and long, using the gusts to propel himself. Is upgraded later in the series to have the ability of Psychometry, using the wind and air to "whisperl" to him things about his surroundings. As said before, Grey has almost a genius level intellect and an almost photographic memory, along with an extensive knowledge of history and science. Pretty adept computer hacker. Later gains an Elemental staff, which splits into two smaller spears. History Grey moves to Odessa, Texas with his single mother when she gets a job as a librarian at the rich Odessa High School. He claims they move around alot, preventing him from estabilishing lasting personal relationships with anyone, spurning him to turn to knowledge and learning in place of friends. He originally is not very excited about attending the school (they were given free admission if his mother moved down immediately). Lived in at least 6 different states before Texas. Claims to never have known his father. Makes friends with Jessica Noel on his first day of school. Later meets Seth Micheals when Seth calls off some kids teasing Grey for his size. It is suggested that he was the first Elemental to be admitted to the team, although this is never proven. Originally had a slight crush on Katrina Kennith, but later meets and falls for Selena Berry. They have a lasting relationship, her even finding out about the secret identities of the team and even taking part in the Final Fight. In the future we see they are happily married and have a child.